cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Cullen
Brett Cullen (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Killing Jar (1997)'' [Michael Sanford]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Xander Berkeley when Brett tries to run over and save Tamlyn Tomita. After Tomita kills Berkeley, she rushes over and comforts Cullen and the film fades out leaving the audience to decide if he succumbed to his bloody wounds or not. *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) [Barton Blaze]: Fatally injured during a stunt show when Peter Fonda (using his powers) causes Brett to crash his motorcycle. He dies as Matt Long kneels by his side. *''Red Dawn (2012)'' [Tom Eckert]: Shot in the head by Will Yun Lee, as Chris Hemsworth and Josh Peck look on helplessly from a distance. *''Joker (2019)'' [Thomas Wayne]: Shot to death along with Carrie Louise Putrello by a protestor during a riot. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Only Sin Deep (1989)'' [Ronnie Price]: Shot repeatedly by Lea Thompson in his home, while he's calling the police after mistaking her for a burglar. *''Lost: The Other 48 Days (2005)'' [Goodwin Stanhope]: Impaled on a wooden stick at the end of a struggle with Michelle Rodriguez. His body seen again in the episode The Other Woman when Michael Emerson brings Elizabeth Mitchell to where he was killed. *''Person of Interest: God Mode (2013)'' [Nathan Ingram]: Killed in a Ferry Explosion (Along with Other Passengers and Abraham Makany) by SEMTEX Explosives Planted on a Van by Boris McGiver Because Brett was going to talk about the Machine to the Press, this was a Flashback Scene Happened in 2010. *''Criminal Minds: Demons (2014)'' [Justin Mills]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Shemar Moore. *''Under The Dome: But I'm Not (2015)'' [Don Barbara]: Strangled to death by Grace Victoria Cox. Noteworthy Connections Husband of Michele Little Gallery brettcullenutd.png|Brett Cullen in Under The Dome: But I'm Not Cullen, Brett Category:1956 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by motorcycle crash Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:CBS Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Narcos Cast Members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Under the Dome Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies